warrior cats pre school
by sonicthehedgehogfan56
Summary: lion as Luke and Holly and Jay go to pre school and have tags and crest in this fanfiction they are Bramble and Squirrels kids not Crow and Leafs though the crests i had the idea to give them a crest that matches there personality


Holly's pov

i feel myself being shaken and i sleepily open my green eyes eyes to find my mother Laurel gently shaking my shoulder our last name is Bramble. Its time to get up she says as i sit up remembering that me and my brothers Jay and Luke start pre school today. My name is Holly my full name is Holly Silvia Bramble i have black hair my moms full name is Laurel Elizabeth Bramble shes got fiery red hair she works at warriors high as the social studies professor. I get up and mom helps me get dressed she picks out a blue dress blue socks and dress shoes that and my tag and crest which was the crest of sincerity. Thanks mom i say happily you're welcome she says now lets wake up your brothers she says i nod and take her hand. We walk down the hall to my brothers room they share a room. I open the door and walk in my brothers have a bunkbed and due to Jay being blind Luke takes the top bunk. Its so Jay doesn't fall off the ladder trying to climb up and down it. I carefully climb the ladder and put my hand on Luke's shoulder Luke's full name is Luke Darth Bramble he has golden hair. I shake him awake what he asks sleepily owe morning Holly he says when he notices i was the one who woke him. He and i have always been close so he's not mad that i woke him he probably thinks i need something or that i had had nightmare. whats up have a nightmare again he asks sitting up he was wearing black and silver pj's and his amber eyes were shining his crest was the crest of courage. Morning i say school starts soon i tell him as i climb down the ladder he climbs down right after me what woke you a nightmare or mom he asks as he finishes climbing down the ladder nice dress by the way he says smiling at me thanks and mom woke me i reply you're welcome he says grinning he's always so cheerful i like it. i go to Jay's side and start shaking him his full name is Jay Christopher Bramble he has gray hair. He opens his blind blue eyes sleepily what he asks angrily its hard to believe but his crest is the crest of reliability. He sits up he was wearing blue feetsy pj's and i found myself laughing. He glares at me and gets up why did you wake me he asks again did you have a nightmare again he asks more gently he is very protective of me and Luke and were all very close but Luke is the oldest and very protective of us I'm the second oldest and Jay is the youngest. nope i reply and i tell him school starts soon as i start walking towards mom. He sighs i bet he's worried about being bullied because he's blind i won't let him get bullied though so hes got no need to worry owe and one thing i should say about the crests is they glow. Why do they glow? I don't exactly know but they glow when we show what the crest means for example if Luke shows his courage his crest glows. What happens when the crest glows? i don't exactly know but we will figure it out. Get dressed i tell them as me and mom walk out into the living room my dad Jason is making breakfast hey kiddo he says as he picks me up. hi dad i say smiling his full name Is Jason Micheal Bramble he works as the gym teacher at Warriors high wheres your brothers he asks me setting me on the ground getting dressed i reply he goes back to cooking breakfast. I sit on the couch and mom brushes my hair and puts it up in a ponytail what's for breakfast i ask dad says pancakes and finishes making them just as my brothers walk sleepily down the hall Luke was wearing a sports jersey and some jeans with a blue jacket that wasn't zipped and of course his crest and tag. Jay was wearing black pants a black shirt and a black hoodie probably hoping not to be noticed he had his tag and crest on too we usually wore them. Haha you're finally up and moving sleepy heads i say owe and nice clothes i say grinning thanks they reply as our dad calls us to the table. with that we go sit at the table and we start eating our pancakes yum Luke says wolfing his down i laugh and eat mine more carefully i was afraid Luke would choke Jay eats his slowly like me slow down i tell Luke. Luke Darth Bramble mom says scolding him don't eat so fast you'll choke. Ok mom he says and he slows down sorry for worrying you Holly you too mom no prob i reply with a smile It's ok mom replies she finishes with just remember its not ok to eat so fast Luke nods. We finished eating a few minutes later and brushed our teeth then mom and dad drove us to school and ten minutes later went to our classroom. Luke was guiding Jay to our classroom by having his hand on his shoulder whispering something that i didn't catch it sounded like you'll be ok just stick with me and Holly. We enter the classroom and our teacher Mr White greets us happily and dad introduces us this is Luke dad says pointing at Luke and this is Holly he says pointing at me and this is Jay he finishes pointing at Jay. what are their full names Mr white asks i tell him this time my full name is Holly Silvia Bramble Luke's full name is Luke Darth Bramble and Jay's full name is Jay Christopher bramble. those are very good names Mr White says smiling thanks me and my brothers say in unison good job kiddo dad says smiling thanks dad i reply will you three be ok Jay is the first too reply I'll watch out for them Luke and i say were gonna be fine and we will watch out for Jay i add dad nods and leaves mom stayed in the car because she and dad had to work . Dad leaves then Mr White gives us a worksheet just to see how we were with handwriting and coloring i let him know Jay's blind and he allows me to help him we finished and start to play. We were in our classroom for an hour and we were playing with toys Jay just leaned against the wall listening for trouble and keeping an eye on me and Luke like he promised dad Luke and i were playing with blocks every once in a while me and Luke would steel glances at Jay. Why are you just standing there a black haired boy asked walking towards Jay holding a marker in his hands Jay hadn't heard him approaching till he heard the boys voice. Hey i shout when i look up and see the boy walking towards my brother he had a tag and crest too i think it was the crest of kindness hard to believe that he was kind because i heard someone in the hallway say that someone in Mr White's class was the school bully his names was something like Trevor or something he picked on blind kids and kids weaker than him. Don't you dare draw on his face i say my outburst got the attention of Mr White. Trevor James crow Mr white says to the boy who i guess is named Trevor. you know better Mr White tells Trevor as he takes the marker Trevor just glares at him. Trevor's the school bully i realize whispering it to Luke who nods and mutters crud if we don't do something he might harm Jay and we promised dad to keep each other safe i nod. we walk over to where Trevor and Jay were. I tell him not to mess with my brother not mentioning that Jay is blind so he wasn't picked on. Luke gives Trevor a warning punch which he had to have a lot of courage to do his crest starts glowing. Luke Darth Bramble Mr white shouts from his desk hey what was that for Trevor asks looking at Jay and then at Luke whose crest was still glowing why is that kids tag glowing Trevor asks. Don't touch my brother Luke hisses i know you were gonna draw on his face i shout. yea so what if i was its not like he wouldn't get it off he says. He realizes something was off and turns to Jay you need your brother and sister to protect you he says to Jay laughing nerd he says smirking Trevor James crow Mr white shouts from his desk Trevor ignores him. He is blind i yell in sincere defense of my brother my crest starts glowing and both Mr white and Trevor notice but Mr White ignores it he was watching the argument from his desk and was still trying to call Luke and Trevor to him. Why are your tags glowing Trevor asks glaring at us i don't reply instead i just step in front of Jay to protect him. Holly Jay says laying his hand gently on my shoulder shaking his head he didn't want me hurt so he wanted me to stay out of it. I nod knowingly and say if you need me just yell Mr white finally gets Luke to come to him along with Trevor he gives Trevor a warning about being a bully and gives Luke a warning about the punch he gave Trevor though Trevor did deserve it. Then Luke and i walk towards the slide and start sliding down it our crest had stopped glowing i was impressed that he showed that much courage good job Luke i say smiling at him i think hes getting more and more courageous each day thanks he replies you're welcome i say. A little while later we were at recess when i see Trevor starting to beat Jay up. Hey i shout as i run over to them Luke following me Trevor James Crow i shout Trevor turns his head. When we get there Jay is cradling his arm and having trouble standing i realize Jay had sprained his leg. Then seeing the opportunity Trevor had broken his arm. Luke punches Trevor again Luke Darth Bramble i say scolding him. he deserved it i nod and say it still was uncalled for. I put Jay's good arm around my shoulders and start walking towards Mr White so i could tell him Jay was hurt so we could get Jay medical treatment right away. Mom and dad are gonna be mad i mutter to Luke who nods his head Jay seemed really out of it as i walk towards Mr white. Trevor follows us hoping to get at Jay again hes so annoying pfft and he has the crest of kindness yet hes not kind at all. i tug on Mr whites shirt sleeve and call his name as Luke takes Jay from me. Luke sits Jay down on the ground then he sits beside him and keeps him propped up. It looked like our brother was gonna pass out from what happened. Jay's face was pale and swollen as if he had been beaten up worse than i thought i dropped down to Jay's side. Yes says Mr white says with a smile his smile fades when he sees how pale Jay's face was. what happened Mr white asks looking at Trevor as if he already knew the answer to the question. i caught Trevor beating Jay up i tell him as Jay blacks out.


End file.
